


Sewn Secrets

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Marichat Trash!





	1. Chapter 1

**Adrien**

 

He knew he would always love his lady, as well as the woman behind the mask. It was a windy spring day, and Adrien was walking with his childhood friend Chloé. They walk along the sidewalk of a busy Paris street, her babbling about some new purse or something and him pretending to listen.

 

“-and it had this absolutely ADORABLE Ladybug pattern that- are you even listening to me?” She stops and puts her manicured hands on her hips.

 

He turns, ready to respond with another excuse for ignoring the brat, when a wave of muddy, trash filled water covers him from head to toe, soaking, and ruining, the scarf he received from his father. He looks at the street, seeing a motorbike speed away.

 

“OH MY GOD!” The rich bitch next to him screeches. “MY SHOES! THEY'RE RUINED!”  She screams, a single drop on her white flats.

 

The young model gently removes his most prized possession, trying to save it from further damage. He whips his head towards the street and sees a scooter driving away.

 

“What are you so upset about?! You can get another one exactly like it for £5, while these were imported!” She stomps her foot and looks expectantly at her wanna be boyfriend.

 

He angrily growls, “It was from my father!”

 

She scoffs. “Then dry clean it.”

 

He holds up a section with a piece of metal protruding. “That would make it unravel!” A single tear rolls down his cheek as he sprints home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette**

 

Marinette, who had looked over when she heard a screech, found her lip quivering in sympathy as she watched Adrien run away.

 

She saw the blur of the tainted scarf in faraway hands and would have known without having heard the argument that the scarf he had “received from his father” was ruined.

 

“I'm gonna make him a new one!” She whispered to herself, hands clasping her bag straps in determination.

 

“What are you going to do, Marinette?” Tikki poked her face outside of the small satchel.

“A new scarf for Adrien, Tikki. It just got ruined by a puddle.” 

 

The bright pink kwami gave her a puzzled look not having seen what had just occurred but gave the teenager her bright, agreeing smile. It strengthened Marinette’s resolve. She packed up her sketchbook and sprinted home to work on her new project.

 

“Good thing it's a weekend.” The pink creature commented as Marinette was getting her sewing needles and yarn ready. She made an offhand noise of agreement.

 

“Are you going to tell him it's from you this time, Marinette?” The kwami again spoke, wondering if her charge would remember to sign something, for once.

 

“No… he thinks it's from his father and that obviously means alot to him, I don't want to ruin that. If I got something like that and my parents were like Mr. Agreste, I would cherish it too and be crushed if it was ruined.” Tikki smiled at Marinette’s gift for speaking her heart and sat on the bluenette’s shoulder as the scarf was steadily created.

 

Marinette's devotion to this idea was evident, she skipped a late lunch and dinner. Her parents didn't seem to mind, they only smiled, left a few snacks should their daughter realize she possessed a stomach and gave words of encouragement.

 

“Finally done!”

 

Marinette held up her creation with a proud, beaming smile. Tikki gave her congratulations and floated around in glee. 

 

“I don't have much time.” Marinette commented worriedly as she had quickly looked out the window to guess the time. 

 

“Won't delivering it after sunset be better, Marinette? It won't be as likely that Adrien answers the door.” Tikki piped in.

 

Marinette didn't have time to answer before a scream wafted through her open skylight.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Adrien**

 

Adrien ducks into an alleyway and transforms, wanting to feel the wind blow through his hair. He mutters curses as he makes his way home. He sits on the roof of the building across from his place, mourning the loss of his most valued possession. Just as he's about to go to Nino's, a familiar blue head pops up in his peripheral. He jumps down and lands gently behind Marinette.

 

“Well, what are you doing here?” He leans against his staff, casually.

 

“Oh, hi, um, well, you see, my friend Adrien, his favorite scarf got ruined, and he thought his dad had made it for him, but it was actually me, but he was so happy that I didn't have the heart to tell him differently, um, and I made him a new one!” She finishes, holding a scarf in one hand.

 

“I was just making small talk, princess.” 

 

“Oh…” She blushes a little, probably embarrassed at her little outburst.

 

_ Dad didn't really make the scarf? But… _ “Well, I must go.” He bows low for his favorite Bluenette, before* scuttling away, pinching his hands like he was a crab.(jk, here's what actually happened)* extending his stick and flying off with a salute.

 

He quickly de transforms and walks towards his house, knowing Marinette will be there.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Marinette**

 

Face burning, she clutched the scarf to her heart, swallowed some of her fear and walked to the front of Adrien’s manor with determination. Hesitation at the gate was pushed down as she walked towards the front doors. She stopped at the door and debated if she should ring the doorbell and leave it or finally face Adrien- if he came to the door. No! He'd know it was from her and not his father. 

 

“Please be Natalie, please be Natalie.” She mumbled under her breath a few times as she tentatively pushes the bell at the intimidatingly tall doors.

 

“Hello?” Unkempt, gorgeous blond hair, sparkling green eyes and an oddly striped shirt answered the door. 

 

She stared in horror at Adrien holding the door ajar and looking at her curiously. Her face heated again and she felt her voice box shrivel up and die in her throat at his beauty. She clenched the scarf harder to keep from fidgeting awkwardly.

 

His eyes glanced at the colored fabric against her chest before returning to her eyes. He smiled kindly, “Did you need anything, P

-Marinette?”

 

Her mouth hung open for a few moments before she shook it and shoved the item at his chest- too late to restart.

 

“Saw scarf you dirty, made I another you!” She rambled in her usual unintelligible flustered speech then looked horrified at what had just left her mouth.

 

He look down at the blue scarf and put his hand over hers to keep it from falling to the ground when she let go. Her hands dematerialized on their way to her sides.

 

“Mean I, I-I mean… uhh. I saw your scarf ruined and thought I'd make another one for you since you seemed to like it so much, I'm sorry!” She ranted and promptly spun around on her heel, almost killing herself on her way back through the gate.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien

He looks back at her fleeing back before calling out, “Marinette, wait!” He runs over to the edge of the gate to meet her. She tries to run off, but he grabs her hand. “Thank you, I know how much love you put into your projects, so I'm glad I have this piece of you.”

She looks her Bluebell eyes into his, God, they're beautiful. They look deeply into each other, until she blinks, blushes, and says, “I-It’s no problem, r-really, Adrien.” At that he smiles at releases her hand, immediately missing the contact. “I should, I gotta, um… bye.” She flusters until running off, towards her parents bakery.

“See you later, princess.” He says, going inside.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chat Noir**

 

He lands on the balcony of Paris’s best bakery, finally having an excuse for visiting Her Majesty. He creeps over to the hatch and tap on the glass, getting the attention of the teen inside.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Marinette**

 

She jumps from where she was writing in her diary, face red. There's a shimmering blur of blue that is quickly replaced with her big blue eyes.

 

The flirty cat hero waved through the glass at her. 

 

She stuffed her diary in its special case and smiled at Tikki who had hidden behind said box, not having been able to hide in her usual blue hiding spot. The human walked over to her window and climbed out into a Paris night.

 

“What do you want, Silly Kitty?” She asked, sounding falsely flabbergasted. 

 

“Sooo…” he drawled, smirking, leaning against her railing casualty but in a way to make him look effortlessly attractive.

 

She briefly admired his form before saying, “So  _ what _ ?”

 

She easily returned his smirk, moving closer. She was always so confident in her silly kitty’s prescience. 

 

“Soooo, how did that errand go?”

 

“It went fine. Perfectly according to plan.”

 

He scoffs. “Suuuuure. I'm bored, wanna hang out?” He asks casually.

 

She looks at him suspiciously, “I don't know. With school and my parent’s bakery, I have my work cut out for me.” She says, letting a hint of sarcasm leak into her words.

 

“Well, same. Paris is a  _ big _ city, who knows who’s been akumatized and is wreaking havoc around town right now!” He returns sarcastically, passing her deck lazily, staff held beneath his elbows.

 

“You better go look for them then, they might be a socks salesman and is changing everyone's clothes into fashionable socks so they have no choice but to wear his merchandise!”

 

He laughed at her words and made a show of sniffing the air.

 

“I don't know, Princess, I don't smell any smelly feet or hear any fashionista screams.”

 

She took her turn at leaning on the railing and watched his figure moved in the lights twisted around the iron, colors moving along his black, skin tight suit. 

 

“Well, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they choose the wrong person and lose their hearing. Then again, then you can just stay bored since they'll be too traumatized from it to continue their reign of fashionable terror.” She laughed lightly. 

 

“Hm-hmmm.” He stood in front of her, leaning down slightly. She swore she could almost hear a purr. 

 

“Or, does my Princess need a new pair of socks?” 

 

She laughed and pushed his face back with the pad of a finger on his nose, “No, I'm good.”

 

He gave a goofy smile, “Whatever you say, Princess.” 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Adrien**

 

The next day he enters the school, talking with Nino, wearing his new scarf.

 

“Um, WHAT?!” Mega bitch yells. “I thought you said it was special or something, like, what kind of a guy lies to a girl?!”

 

“I didn't lie, it was special, but Marinette was nice enough to make me a new one, so I would be ashamed if I didn't wear it in place of the old one.” He explained cooley.

 

“Ugh, whatever, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She flips her hair and stomps off.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Marinette hug Alya, jumping around, behind the edge of the steps. He smiles slightly, knowing how shy she can be. “Hey, man, so, wanna hang out after school?”

 

_ I have patrol tonight, too.  _ “Sorry, I have a lot of stuff to do for my father.”

 

The darker skinned teen waves it off. “Nah, you're good, bro.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chat Noir**

 

“Hello,  _ purrincess _ , how are you?” He watches her gyrate around to face him, putting her back on the balcony railing.

 

“Oh, Chat, it's you.” She smiles at him warmly.

 

“Indeed it is. I have a gift for you.”

 

Her eyes widen in surprise. “Now, Chat, you know you don't have to-”

 

He puts his clawed finger to her lips, effectively shushing her. “I saw these and couldn't help but think of you,” He says, before grabbing the gift from behind him and dramatically places it in her hands and stepping away.

 

A teal, cylindrical vase with a branch of vibrant Bluebells shines in the moonlight as she stares at them. “Would you like to come in?” She asks, going in anyways.

 

He slips through the hatch, about to conversate more, when a wall of Adrien Agreste fills his vision. Oh, this is gonna be good.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Marinette**

 

Her face feels pleasantly warm as she makes her way over to her work table to fit the case by her diary box. 

 

She turns around to find her silly kitty looking at her Adrien wall.

 

Her face heats more.

 

“Adrien Agreste.” Chat says easily.

 

“Yeah…” She says, suddenly shy around her new friend.

 

“Fangirl, much?” He smirks at her.

 

“N-no.” She tries to say defiantly but the emotion does on her tongue.

 

“Tell me about him.” It was lighthearted, friendly, oddly curious. 

 

She couldn't translate thoughts into verbal words as everything she loved about him flashed through her mind. She had to look over at her posters to feel less pressured and to be able to speak,

 

“Ummm… He-... I really like how his hair falls. It, like, isn't styled- it just falls perfectly around his face like sunshine through a window in spring when all the snow starts to melt. His eyes sparkle when he smiles- really smiles- like dew on fresh leaves. It's infectious, you can't help but feel happy and want to share in that and… they get duller when he's unhappy… like when he's around  _ her _ .”

 

“What about his personality?”

 

She jumped at Chat’s sudden voice, eyes moving from where they had sunken to the floor to his striking green feline eyes.

 

“Oh, I don't know- I don't know him all that well…”

 

“Not what it sounded like.” Encouraging, gentle. 

 

“He's only a classmate, not like I spend a lot of time with him.”

 

“Come on, Princess, I know you have more to say than that.” 

 

“He's… he's kind, he doesn't like seeing people sad or hurt. He's good at making me laugh and he's really smart- like, he's a model and his dad is rich but he actually is smart!”

 

She rubbed her arm, flustered, looking everywhere but the blonde in leather and the blonde on posters in her room. Her eye caught fabric with an umbrella pattern.

 

“He's selfless,” It was practically a whisper, like sacred words. “He gave me an umbrella in pouring rain once. I know he had to walk home in it, I didn't see any car or anything around, but he still gave me his umbrella. It  was really cold that night and he didn't have a jacket or long sleeve shirt on. He was smiling though, it seemed genuine. And he checks on people and gives his time, even when he practical has none- he makes time for people. It's in- _ he's  _ incredible.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chat Noir**

 

_ She thinks that about me?  _  “You’re in loooooooooove.” He teases her.

 

Her face becomes as red as his lady’s mask. “No, I just really like him!”

 

While teasing her, he sees his favorite game, Ultimate Mecha Strike III. His hands curl up around his face and he lets out a small squeal. “You play?!”

 

“Fangirl, much?” He looks at her and sees a hand on her hip, smirking.

 

“YES!” He bounces from foot to foot, being a total child.

 

She giggles softly and gesture to the chair, which he gladly hops down onto, her pulling the extra out from under the vanity. He wiggles excitedly, absolutely LOVING that game.

 

A few hours later and they somehow got to watching a movie.

 

“He's gonna die first.” He says, arm around his princess.

 

“He better not, he's got a kitten.” Marinette mutters, curling further into her partner.

 

“Who would you be in a horror movie?” He looks down at her face.

 

“Final girl, I don't sin, and I can kick ass.” She looks back at him. They share a moment of tender eye contact with each other, before a voice shouts from below.

 

“Marinette, are you still awake? It's a school night, go to bed!” Sabine calls from the base of the steps to the hatch.

 

The 2 teens giggle. “I suppose I should go, your majesty.”

 

“Of course, Chaton. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Adrien**

 

The next day, when she comes in  _ early _ , she's practically glowing, and he just can't help but smile as she sits behind him in class. Having spent an entire night with her, and seeing how happy it made her, made him smile as well.

 

He spends the majority of the day listening to Alya try to pressure Marinette into revealing the reason behind her smile, and Marinette giggling and telling her that she just had a good night- playing video games, watching scary movies, and talking with a friend.

 

“What friend, girl?”

 

“A person… that I know…” She says absentmindedly.

 

“No shit, but what’s her name?”

 

“I don’t know what his real name is.”

 

“HIS?!” She whisper yells.

 

“Yes, I have male friends, it’s not unheard of.” Marinette sasses.  _ Atta girl. _

 

“Yeah,” Adrien turns around, “I have some male friends.”

 

To Adrien, Marinette’s laugh is the most beautiful thing in the world.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chat Noir**

  
  


The next 2 weeks went by in a blur, seeing his princess every other night. Seeing her glowing at school made every long, sleepless night helping her with her homework, and just hanging out worth it.

 

“Happy Armistice day, princess,” He says, placing a homemade blue, white, and red Eiffel in her hands.

 

“Oh, Chat, it's beautiful! You MADE this?”

 

He blushes slightly. “Yeah…”

 

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the forehead. “Thank you.” When she pulls away, he's a blushing, stuttering idiot.

 

“U-Um, yeah, no pro-problem.”

 

They head inside and he helps her with History, the Armistice day presentation due way too soon.

 

“2 days is way too little time,” She mutters.

 

“You're telling me, I got paired with-” He catches myself, hoping she didn't notice.

 

Sure noticed. “Wait, you're in my History class, have this huge project, and you're STILL helping me?!” She yells quietly.

 

“Um… yes?”

 

She smiles. “Oh Chat, that's amazing. Not only do you have to save Paris and have your own life, but you spend time with me too?” She wraps her arms around him. “Thank you.”

 

He hugs her back, her hair the perfect mixture of pastries and flowers. “You're welcome, my princess.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Marinette**

 

She hugged him longer than she expected to, forcing a small pur out of him. ‘He's so cute,’ She thinks. She giggled and withdrew, looking at him again. 

 

“You are amazing, Chat.”

 

“IIIIIIs that worthy of a kiss?” He leaned in, perking his lips cutely.

 

She smirked and pushed him away with a finger on his nose, “You wish.”

 

“But purrrincess...” She had to admit, he was cute when he whined. His green eyes glowed in the light of the moon and my deck’s lights. It was so surreally alluring. 

 

“Wish all you want, Kitty, but that won't make it happen.” 

 

“Then I'll wish on all the stars until I wish upon the right one, M’lady.”

 

He took her hand and bowed, then kissed the back of her hand.

 

She blushed and stood there, shocked for a few seconds. 

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Y-yes, no, well, that is to say, um...” She felt her face darken three shades, stupid kitty caught her off guard!

 

“Well, M’lady, I'll leave you to your homework and sleep, and me to patrol and my stars.”

 

“Goodnight, Kitty.” She said as he leapt away, leaving the space feeling oddly cold.

 

“Ugh! What am I doing, I like Adrien, not Chat! But it's not like I'm cheating on him-but it feels like I am!” She stomped her foot after almost hitting herself in the face with her own hand. 

 

“Marinette,” She stayed still at the soft voice, not wanting to hit her too.

 

“Who do you like?” The little pink creature floated in her vision with shining eyes. 

 

“Well, you know I loooove Adrien!”

 

“But,” She pressed in her gentle voice.

 

“With Chat’s recent visits, I...I'm second guessing myself.” 

 

“And that's bad?”

 

“Well, yes! I feel like I'm cheating on Adrien but not in a real way, like, we're not even a couple-I'm not dating anyone at all-and Adrien probably doesn't even know I exist!”

 

“A bit understandable, but why don't you think he notices you? Hasn't he given you an umbrella  _ and _ a dance?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“And didn't he enjoy that dance?”

 

“Yeah… until an akuma showed up.”

 

“But wasn't there a connection?”

 

“What point are you trying to make, Tiki?”

 

“What you feel with Adrien, is it the same with Chat?”

 

“Well… I don't know…. We don't have the same interactions and the situations are obviously always different…” 

 

“Feel it with your heart, Marinet, you have time.”


End file.
